I Will Be The Same
by Srt SaH
Summary: - É, Naruto... Eu mudei... E prometo que sempre serei a mesma...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e cia. pertencem à Kishimoto. (mas se pertencessem Sakura namoraria Naruto desde que nasceu (?), Sasuke finalmente revelaria que fazia coisas indevidas com titio Oro e isso o deixava louco, Hinata não seria tão sonsa e não gostaria do Naruto e Orochimaru revelaria que se veste de acordo com o sexo oposto do seu e vai à esquina toda noite rodar sacola x3').

**Nome:** I Will Be The Same  
**Autora:** Srtª SaH  
**Classificação:** Livre Para Todas As Idades  
**Dedicação:** Dedico esta fic às Wonder Girls, que, através de uma de suas músicas, me deu a idéia desta fic que julgo, não por ser de minha autoria, muito criativa e semelhante, e que mostra a realidade do anime.  
**Comentários da Autora:** Esta fic é curta, já que é uma OneShot. Espero que gostem dela, mesmo não estando tão tão tão boa assim ^^ E, quem ler, comente! Isto é uma ordem! è__e (?)

**I Will Be The Same.**

Você sempre me falava, sempre, sempre, e eu nunca ouvia. Não ouvia de tonta que era. Sim, tonta, burra, sonsa... Você se preocupava comigo, e eu não te dava a mínima, você me protegia com sua vida, eu só te rejeitava, te humilhava.

Até que um dia você parou. Veio falar comigo, uma conversa que eu nunca esqueci.

- _Sakura..._ – você falava como se nunca mais fosse falar de novo, me fazia prestar atenção, mesmo eu não querendo, remexendo para soltar-me de seus braços fortes, que me prendiam com força, mas delicadamente, para não me machucar. – _Pare de ser assim! Você não é essa Sakura que finge ser outra pessoa, só pra chamar a atenção do Sasuke! Você não é assim! Eu sei que não! Pare de ser assim! Se você faz isso porque acha que vai conquistar ele, desista! Porque para se conquistar alguém, você deve ser o que você é! Se um dia alguém te amar, será pelo que você é_ _de verdade, e não pelo que_ _você finge ser! Por favor, Sakura._ – Eu olhei em seus olhos. Pela primeira vez, quis ficar em seus braços, para sempre. Aquilo me aconchegava, me dava um ar de segurança.

Eu o abracei. E de minha boca, saiu, sem querer, o nome dele. O que eu estava sentindo? Quer dizer, por que agi daquela forma, perante o garoto que eu, supostamente, odiava desde que botei os olhos, que conseguia deixar meu dia que era pra ser perfeito, um lixo, que me irritava, mesmo com apenas um simples olhar? Acho que enlouqueci. Retirei minha cabeça de seu peito, e olhei para seus olhos. Seus olhos... Olhos que pareciam o céu, de tão azul... Azul... Azul que lembrava o oceano... Oceano... Oceano profundo, cheio de segredos, que me davam vontade de descobrir, de saber quais eram eles. Ele me separou de seu corpo, e foi embora. E eu fiquei parada onde estava. Coloquei minha mão fechada sobre meu peito.

No dia seguinte, recebi a notícia de que Naruto havia ido embora da vila com Jiraya-sama. Logo que Tsunade-sama me contou, corri para casa, tranquei-me em meu quarto e fiquei ali. Por mais que aquilo me doía, eu não chorei. Fiquei pensando na vida, até o anoitecer. Acabei adormecendo.

Os dias sem Naruto pareciam um inferno. Sasuke me tratava com mais desprezo e ignorância ainda. Os dias eram lentos, as horas pareciam que não passavam. Até o ocorrido: Sasuke foi embora da vila com Orochimaru. Eu tentei impedi-lo, falei para que me levasse junto com ele, que eu iria acompanhá-lo onde fosse, que largaria tudo, até mesmo minha família, para viver perto dele. Idiotice. Como eu era tão tonta a ponto de falar isso? Ele só me desprezava, me ignorava, dizia friamente que eu era irritante. O que seria de minha vida se me levasse com ele? E Naruto? E a vila? E ele só me fez desmaiar com algo que não sei o que era, e me deixou deitada em um banco que ficava na saída de Konoha. Naruto se foi, Sasuke também... E o time 7 foi-se, se separou. Nem Kakashi-sensei vi mais. Estávamos tão distantes...

O tempo passou, eu amadureci, cresci. Treinei com Tsunade-sama, e virei uma ninja médica. Pra ser mais exata, 3 anos. Até que...

- _Ele voltou! Ele voltou!_ – Dizia Konohamaru correndo e trombando em mim.

- _Konohamaru!_ – chamei sua atenção.

- _Sakura-san! Ele voltou!_ - Me disse com um sorriso que me lembrava...

- _Naruto! Desça! Temos que falar com Tsunade!_

Ao ouvir _aquele_ nome, paralisei. Olhei um pouco para cima, e vi _ele_... Quem eu menos esperava voltar depois de tanto tempo fora. Corri e o abracei. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e chamou por meu nome.

- _Bem, tenho que me apresentar à Hokage. Outra hora nos falamos. Tchau!_ - disse saindo.

Ele parecia mais maduro, com um ar de adulto. Ele havia crescido, estava mais alto que eu. Ele virou um rapaz bonito, sua roupa agora era diferente, e seu sorriso não mudara nada. Estava realmente encantador.

Era tarde, nos esbarramos na rua. Aproveitamos e passeamos juntos por Konoha. Puxei o assunto:

- _E aí, tudo bem?_

- _Tudo... E você?_

- _Tudo... Também..._ – eu disse olhando para os lados – _E, aprendeu novos jutsus?_

- _Sim... E espero que você também tenha aprendido novas técnicas_ – Ele sorriu.

- _Oh, sim. Tsunade-sama me treinou, e me tornei médica._

- _S-Sério?_

- _Sim_ – sorri.

- _Bem, que bom então!_ – ele fez uma pausa – _E... Sasuke?_

- _Ele... Saiu da vila para ir atrás de Orochimaru..._ – chegamos ao local onde treinávamos.

- _Quer dizer que ele foi mesmo?_ – sentou-se no chão dobrando os joelhos pra cima e escorando seus cotovelos neles.

- _Sim..._ – sentei-me ao seu lado – _Mas isso eu já superei..._ – olhei para o sol, que estava se pondo.

- _Sakura_ – olhei para ele - _Você mudou..._

Então lembrei-me do dia em que ele me disse aquilo pela última vez... As lágrimas tomaram meu rosto, contornando toda minha bochecha, e molhando a terra. O abracei fortemente, como se não fosse nunca soltar.

- _Promete que nunca vai me deixar novamente?_ – disse ainda o abraçando – _Promete?_ – separei-me.

- _Sakura-chan..._ – me abraçou – _Prometo..._ – sorriu.

Eu senti uma vontade imensa invadir meu corpo, e, por impulso, o beijei. Um beijo quente e longo, que, por mim, nunca acabaria. Ele sorriu.

- _Já te disse que seu sorriso me encanta?_ – sorri.

Então ele sorriu novamente e me puxou para perto de si, fazendo-me apoiar a cabeça em seu peito e enlaçando minha cintura.

- _É, Naruto... Eu mudei... E prometo que serei sempre a mesma..._


End file.
